


日本語訳：Ask Doctor Gloria

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Drama, Germany, Homosexuality, Hostage Situation, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリアンはボンで一人歩きを楽しんでいる時に、たいへん興味深い人物と知り合うことになった。そこで銀行に強盗が・・・</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Ask Doctor Gloria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask Doctor Gloria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33742) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



> 70年代後半から、80年代にかけての時代設定とする。

"ボンにいる。ひとりだ。"　-　それじゃまるで新聞の一行告知みたいだ。ドリアンは考え、にんまり笑った。法執行機関と戦車と諜報活動を主な興味の対象とする武器のエキスパート。長身。走り、撃ち、煙草を吸い、ネスカフェを愛飲する男。その男が、意味深な関係と桁外れなセックスのために泥棒貴族を求めている。「ボンにいる。ひとりだ。」返事は･･･

残念ながら本日のところは、ボンに一人でいるのは長身の武器エキスパートではなく、むしろ泥棒貴族の方だった。彼はボンにいた。ボンに。ひとりで。たったひとりで！

これはめったにないことだった。平和と静けさをどうしても必要としている自分に気づいたときには、彼はジェームズと他の仲間たちからこっそり離れる必要があった。そうするのは常のある種の骨折りごとになってしまうので、彼としてはめったにやる気にはならない。しかしながら本日は、予想もしなかったことに単独行になってしまったのだった。ジェームズはベッドでうなっていた。たぶん、夕べの蟹料理で食中毒だ。急な旅に同行していたルディは、今日は病床の小柄な会計士の手足となって待機中。ドリアンは密かに疑っていた。ジェームズは本当のところ世話をされるのを楽しんでいるのではなかろうか？だから寝たままで、いつのように抜け目無く計算高くないのでは？というわけで、ドリアンはこっそり抜け出した。。「ちょっと外の空気を吸ってくる。」彼はルディにそう言い、ルディがそれをジェイムズに告げる前にダッシュでその場を離れた。

彼は自由だった！PoststrasseからMünsterplatzへ、それからSternstrasseへ(訳注：いずれもボン市内のストリートの名称)、どこへいくというはっきりした目的地もなくふらふらと足の向くままにさ迷うのも自由なら、目に付くものならあれもこれもなんでも取り上げるのも自由。

うーん、 なんて魅力的なシャツ！ジェームズ君なら絶対買わせてくれないよ！でも今日はジェームス君はいないのさ！だからこれは私のもの。わお！なんて素敵な手袋！ジェームズ君なら絶対買わせてくれないよ！ふふふふふっ！でも今日はジェームス君はいないのさっ！だからこれも私のもの！あああ - なんてかわいい小箱だろう･･･！ジェームズ君なら絶対買わせてくれないよ！ふふふふふふふふふ...

しかしながら、どんなに素晴らしきことにも終わりがあるものなのだった。遅かれ早かれ。ま、ちょっと休憩が必要なのかもしれないが。とにかく、ドリアンがもうこれ以上持てないというところまで荷物を増やしてしまったのと、かすかな空腹を覚えたのが同時だった。そこで彼は、持ち合わせの最後のドイツマルクを使って、滞在中のRheinhotel Dreesenまでタクシーに荷物を届けてもらおうと考えた。

荷物を載せたタクシーが角を曲がって消えたとき、彼は気が付いた。あっ、最後のドイツマルクを使っちゃった･･･。そしてまた、彼はスターリングポンドも１ペニーすら持っていなかった！さらにまずいことに、彼はますます空腹を覚え始めていた･･･。今考えると、ボンは巨大な都市というわけではなかったから、彼は歩いてでもホテルに帰れた。いや本当に。ただ･･･それにはほとんど二時間ぐらいかかってしまうだろうし、たどり着いたときには本日のささやかな戦利品を見て怒り狂ったジェイムズが、彼を待っているというわけだ。それは空腹をやりすごすに魅力的な想定とは言えなかった...

彼は歩き出し、なんとか対応策はないかと考え始めた。街は突然様相を変えたようだった。普段ならドリアンの注意を引くはずの店より、魅力的な小さなレストラン、コーヒーショップ、ベーカリーをそこここに見かけた。あらゆる種類の素敵な匂いが漂ってきた。彼はためらいながら、できることを考えた。食べ物は、彼が盗んだことのないもののひとつだった。料理は余裕もって饗されるために、料理されるべきだった。彼はまた、"食い逃げ"とやらを試してみるには目立ちすぎる容姿だった。ドイツには未執行の令状はなかった。たとえそれがレストランでの不正飲食ではなかったとしても、Rogues' Gallery(犯罪者年鑑)に一度でも顔を出してしまえば、その汚名は注げない。

もしかするとフォン・デム･エーベルバッハ少佐にちょっと挨拶にいくのもいいかも知れない。多分少し待たされるかもしれないけれど、いいじゃないかか。もちろん仕事中なんだろうし。昼食をご馳走してくれたら、次の任務に協力するよ？とか。うーん…いや、だめだな。私がランチデートで落ちちゃうなんて。この思いつきは大いに彼を楽しませたが、彼のダーリン、最愛の少佐は、むしろ彼を射撃訓練の的にする確立のほうが高そうだとわかっていた。

加えて、NATOの建物も徒歩ではたっぷり35分の距離、ホテルよりもはるかにマシとは言いかねた。

Sparkasse銀行の、赤のSの上に丸のついた看板が目に入った。彼はぱっと笑顔を輝かせて、銀行に向かった。歩きながら財布を取り出し、ドリアン=ロート=リューム名義のパスポートを確かめた。その名義の口座番号を復唱し、再び財布をポケットにしまい込んだ。ロート=リュームの口座には数百マルクは入っているはずで、それはまともな食事をとってホテルに戻るのは十分なはずだった。それにもしかしたら、銀行のそばのあの宝石店を素早く訪問できるかも？もしかしたら。彼は宝石店のウィンドウディスプレイをちらっと眺めてみた。もしくは、戻るのが夜になってもいい。少しぐらいジェイムズの看護を離れても、彼は死にはしないよと、ルディを説得できたら。彼はいつもは小さな宝石店での窃盗はやらなかったが、今は休暇中なのだし、少しぐらいの例外は許されるだろう。盗むのはたったひとつだけ。なにかひとつ、かわいらしい小さいもの。そして例の彼のカードを残していく。ひょっとすると。もしかしたら、何が起こったのか数日間は誰も気が付かないような小さなできごとになるかもしれない。とはいえ、彼がボンでしでかす罪なき小さな何事にも、少佐は苛立ちを隠さない。

彼は銀行に入った。そこはかなり大きい支店だったが、それほど混雑していななかった。二箇所のカウンターに、七人の客がばらばらに並んでいるだけだった。彼は右側に並んだ。ドイツで列に並ぶことがこんなに不愉快な体験になるなんて。彼の前に、かすかに酸っぱい体臭の、背の低い頭のはげた男性が立っていた。ドリアンは少し距離をとった。その男の前には、なにやら機嫌悪そうな顔つきで壁の時計をにらんでいる女性がいた。もう一方の列の一番前にはスーツを着たぽっちゃりめの男性、その後ろには若い男女がいた。彼らは何かを議論していた、というより、彼は生き生きと話していて、彼女は時折微笑んでうなずいた。二人とも大きな茶色の袋を持っていた。その列の最後にいるのは60代前半思しきグレーの髪の、姿勢のいい男性だった。彼はドリアンが入店するなり興味津々の表情でドリアンを見つめ、いま列にいる間もちらちらと見ていた。ドリアンは気にしなかった。 彼は、人々が彼から目を離せなくなってしまうことには慣れていた。

それに、彼は年のわりにはかなりハンサムな紳士だ。 でも今はね、...ああ、なぜカウンターの処理がこんなに遅いのか。とにかく、このあの一番近いレストランに行こう。働いていたあの青年がなかなか素敵だった。彼をからかって、すこしチップをはずんであげよう。あの青年がどぎまぎしてくれると嬉しいな。時々クラウスがそうしてくれるように。それともこちらの遊びに乗ってくれるタイプかな？もしかするとうなり声げて私を警戒する？それも悪くない。

とはいえ、仮にウェイターが他の多くの男性と同じようにドリアンの魅力に参ってしまいそうであっても、ドリアンはその誘惑をその先まで実行する気は無かった。それはこの数年、彼が決してやらなかったことだった。彼の頑固で素敵な人、あのドイツ人に求愛し続けているこの数年の間、ずっと。 そう、意味が無い。この言葉を聴きたいとどれほどせつなく狂おしく願おうが、"Stoß mich fester, du verdammte Schwuchtel!"、それはあのドイツ人自身が歯軋りしながら言うのでなければ意味が無かった。その他の誰であろうが、意味を成さない。

ぽっちゃり男はが財布にマルク札を押しこんで、列を離れた。すばらしい…これ列の進み具合ときたら、捻挫したカタツムリよりもまだ遅い。ドリアンはため息をついた。朝食以来ほとんど何も食べていなかったので、胃が小さく痛んだ。

それはカップルの女性のの番になったときだった。彼女は機関銃を取り出し、振り回した。「我々は銀行強盗だ！」彼女は響き渡る声でそう宣言した。「我々は誰も傷つけたくない！壁に沿って床に座れ！手を前に出せ！」

「For it was Bonnie and Clyde, weapons in hand ...(ボニーとクライド、手に武器を持って...)」ドリアンは、古い俗謡の歌詞はどうだったを思い出しながら、心の中で歌った。銀行強盗は、惨めな結果に終わりそうなことが明らかだった。カップルは、とてもプロには見えず、ドリアンはそれを残念に思った。彼等が、ドリアンがコネクションを作るべきタイプだったら。誰かを知っているか、誰かを知っている誰かを知っているか、何かを知っているか。どにかくそういうタイプだったらねえ。彼らがずぶの素人のようだったので、彼にできることは何もなかった。

銀行にきていた客は人質となり、警察は外から人質の解放交渉その他一切をこなすことになった。ドリアンは落ち着きを崩さないまま、強盗の女が指示したとおりに座り込み、次に起こることを待った。グロリーア伯爵が厄介な状況で取り乱したなどと、誰に言わせるはずもなかった。

彼と年配のドイツ人は出口から最も遠い場所で、安心とはややいい難い情況に陥った。そのときドリアンは、男性がやはり時折自分を盗み見しているのに気が付いた。彼は徐々にじっとドリアンを見つめるようになり、かつすぐに目を逸らさなくなった。

悪くない気分だった。私の何が彼をそうひきつけたのだろう。しかもこんな危険な状況下で。

アマチュアがこういうふうに強盗を自称することこそが、もっとも危険であることを伯爵は知っていた。とはいえ、その道のプロというのも今は姿を見せなくなって久しいのだが。プロというのは表に出ないものなのだ。プロならもっと、プロらしい顔つきをしている。

その年配の紳士が彼の方を見たとき、伯爵は明るい笑顔で会釈を返した。男性はドリアンの好みにしては余りにも年配すぎたし、ドリアンはすでに心のすべてをたった一人のドイツ人に捧げていたし、そのドイツ人と一対一の関係を築こうと決意していた。ドイツ人が彼自身のささやかな抵抗を克服して、自分ををドリアンの前に投げ出してくれさえすれば。･･･が、罪の無い遊び心に傷つくものは誰もいない。ドリアンが彼に微笑みかけることで、年配の紳士は今日一日いい気分でいられるかもしれないし、ドリアンはそもそも他人を喜ばせるのが好きだった。どちらにしろ、彼はそう頻繁にボンに来るわけではないので、たぶんこの男性に会うことも二度とない。

「非礼をお許しいただきたい。」と、男性はほとんどささやくように言った。

「いいえ、何をなさったわけでもありませんよ。」ドリアンはほんにわずかに返答をためらったが、そう答えた。彼も低い声だった。こんな状況下で、余計な注意を引きたくなかった。

「あなたはドイツ人ではないでのですな？」

どうやらドリアンのドイツ語は。時おり自称するほど流暢ではないらしかった。「ええ、私は英国から来ております。」

「ああ…私たちの言葉を話されるのですね。」

「あなたと同じく。」

「耳障りでしょうな。ご寛恕いただきたい。私はほとんど英語を使う機会が無いので。」

「ああ、いや、少しも気になりませんよ。」それにドリアンはむしろ、クラウスがドイツ語ではなく英語で彼を呼ぶことに慣れていた。十分に流暢な、しかし微かにそのドイツ語の美しい硬さを秘めた英語で。この男性はアクセントはそれよりはやや濃かった。だがクラウスが熱くなったときには、彼の英語もこんな風になるにちがいない。例えば･･･。ああ、そうそう、"Schieb ihn mir rein, du Idiot!"、など。

「あなたはずいぶん冷静に状況を判断しているようだが。」

「まあ、ヒステリックに騒いでも無駄なことですしね。パニックをおこしても、なんに役にも立たない。」

「まさにその通り。あなたを見ていたのは、私はそういう男性を見たことがなかったので...つまり、こんなにカラフルな格好の。」

ドリアンは自分で自分の服装を見下ろした。そう、今朝の着替えの時には色鮮やかな服が着たい気分だったので、やや人目を引く身なりであることは確かだった。どう答えていいかわからなかったので、にっこり笑って肩をすくめるにとどめた。

「ええと、」男性は言葉を続けた。「実は...実のところ、あなたに、その、･･･お伺いしたいことがありましてな。･･･質問を･･･お許しいただければ･･･私はあなたを侮辱するつもりはないのです。ええと…」

ドイツ風の「ええと･･･」はドリアンを魅了した。それはクラウスが時々つぶやく言葉だった。彼が躊躇したり、大股歩きを止めて考え込んだりする時…。どちらもめったにないことではあったが、しかし常にさらに検討する価値のある情況のとき。そこで、ドリアンは再び微笑んで首をかしげ、続きを待った。この間、彼は銀行強盗を常に視界の中に入れていた。彼らは銀行の入り口正面に向かって立ち、なにやら口論していた。素人だ...と彼は思った。素人くさくない点といえば、こんなふうに会話を交わして脱走を計画しているかもしれない人質を、比較的寛容に扱っているとう点だった。 チャンスを見つけるとすればここだったが、今のところどんな風にという考えは見えてこなかった。

「繰り返しますが、私にはあなたを侮辱する意味はありません。しかし、あなたは... 」

突然ドリアンは理解し、大声で笑いそうになった。こんなことを訊かれることはめったになかった。たいていの場合、そう思っても口に出さないものだ。しかし、この男性は･･･？　「同性愛者という意味ですか？ええ、その通りです。」彼はそれが初対面の相手に最初に口に出すにふさわしい単語であるかやや迷ったものの、相手が十分に礼儀正しいと思われたために、むしろ率直にそう答えた。

男性のは瞬きをして視線を泳がせたが、ややあってうなずいた。「それをお訊きしたかったのです。あなたの服装と、それから雰囲気で、私は･･･。私には確信がありませんでした。というのも、あなたはさっき、ええと･･･。」

「機関銃を見て悲鳴を上げなかったからですか？」

男は真っ赤になった。「気分を害されたでしょう。私の謝罪をお受けください。」

ドリアンはくすりと笑った。「いえいえ、たいていの人は事態を悪いほうに考えますからね。どうかお気になさらず。」

どうやら男性は、自分がドリアンに失礼なことを言ったと考えているようだった。ひょっとすると疑問を確認したかっただけなのかもしれなかった。彼等は長い間黙ったまま座っていた。ドリアンには、ドイツのボニーとクライドのが何を待っているのかよくわからなかった。彼はクライドと視線を合わせようと試みた。もしかしたら、彼の魅力に引っかかってくるかもしれない。だが強盗の男は視線をきょろきょろとさまよわせていて、彼にはその視線を捕らえることはできなさそうだった。

「何故ドイツにお越しなのかな？」隣のドイツ人男性が、低い声で突然訊ねてきた。どうやら彼も、この会話で銀行強盗の注意を引きたくないらしかった。

愛、というのがドリアンの唇に上がってきた単語だったが、その答えはすこし私的すぎた。そしてまた、(私はあなたの国の息子たちのうち、最高の一人を征服するために来ています。)･･･というのも、現状を考えるとそぐわないように思われた。「仕事です。私は美術愛好家ですので、その収集と...移転...」

「ああ、当然ですね。」

ドリアンは笑顔を引き締めた。それがドイツ語のアクセントだったからかもしれない。同性愛者たちに対する微かな侮辱になりうる発言を大目に見たことで、彼は自分自身ややたじろいだ。男性は、同性愛者なら芸術関係の仕事だろうと、無意識にのうちに自動的に分類したのだった。

強盗のうちの若い女の方が、相棒の男に何か文句を言い始めたとき、ドリアンはひどい空腹感を覚え始めていた。彼は食事のことを考えようかと思ったが、やめておくことにした。さらに空腹になりそうだった。強盗の男女は、ふたりとも非常に緊張した様子だった...。当然だ。ボン警察の半数の人員が正面ドアの前で待機している。

「すみません･･･。」犯人の男女がなにやら話し合っているのを見て、彼の隣の男は静かに話しかけてきた。「別のことを質問してよろしいかな？」

ドリアンは彼の方を向いた。「もちろんですよ。今の私達に、それよりましなことが何かできますか？」彼は陽気に笑った。

「いや･･･ああ…ええと...、あなたは誰かが同性愛者かどうか、見て判るのかな？」彼の鋭い灰色の目が細かく揺らいだが、その後、決意を持ってドリアンの目を見つめた。

「いいえ、彼が今日の私のような孔雀のような服を着ていない限りは。」ドリアンは優雅なしぐさで自分の服を示しつつ言った。「時には、そういう服でもわからないことはありますね。また、推測したり疑ったりすることもある。それから、時にはあまりも露骨にそうだったりすることもある。でも、実際には難しいですね。」

男性は失望したように見えた。「なるほど。お答えていただき感謝する。」

「どういたしまして。」

「あなたはいったいいつ、自分がそうと自覚なさったのかな？･･･その、同性愛者だと。」強盗たちが携帯電話で外の警察との交渉を始めてから、15分ほどがたっていた。男性はどうやら、ドリアンが質問を迷惑に思っていないことを察したらしく、今回の質問に先立っては、遠慮深い許可を求めなかった。

ドリアンは、本当に気にしていなかった。彼がさっき言ったように、他にすることは何もなかったし、この男性との会話は現状と空腹感をとりあえず忘れさせてくれた。「その単語を知る前から、もうそうじゃないかと気づいていましたね。」

「ご両親にそれ伝えるのは、難しかったでしょうか？ええと、もちろんあなたがすでにそれを伝えていると仮定して。」

ドリアンは瞬きをした。「たぶん、両親に言ったことは無いと思います。」

かれがそう答え終えるまえに、男性は素早く聞き返した。「それを秘密になさっているのですか？」

「このことを真面目に話し合うような歳になる前に、私の父は亡くなりました。」かれは答えながら、そういえば両親かどうかを問わず、誰であろうとこんなことを話し合ったことはないと思い出した。「というより、父自身が同性愛者でしたので、彼はどちらにしろ知っていたと思います。母は…母は父と離婚していて、父の死後に彼女が私に再び注意を向けるまで、長年に渡ってめったに母とは会っていませんでした。そう･･･、彼女は知っているでしょうね。」そして彼は、もう二年以上も母親と会ってはいなかった。

彼らは再び黙り込んだ。

ドリアンの胃の痛みは緩和し始めていた。多分、体内時計が誤解して、彼がアメリカや中国やオーストラリアへ旅行中で新しいタイムゾーンに慣れるよう調整中だと考えたのだろう。

「私は息子がおります。私はこれまで、会ったことがないのです。その...同性愛者に。だから、誰にも聞けなかったのですよ。この疑問を。あなたにお伺いしたのは、そういう事情なのです。」

「ああ。」ドリアンは言った。「あなたは、息子さんが同性愛者じゃないかと考えているのですね？」彼は声を低くしたままで訊ねた。外のパトカーのサイレンが、会話のためには少し邪魔ではあったが。彼は、強盗のうちの女性のほうがさっき自分たちをちらりと眺めたのに気づいていた。だから、これ以上注意を引くようなことはしたくなかった。しかし今、彼女はちょうどトイレに行っていた。彼女の仕事仲間は、やや注意が足りないようだった。

男性は赤面し、はっきりとうなずいた。「彼は興味を持っていないようです。女性には。」

「なるほど。そうですね、息子さんははただ性欲があまり強くないタイプなのかもしれませんよ。そういう男性もいます。気の毒ながら。それで、もし息子さんがあなたの思うとおりなら、なにか困ったことでも？」

「彼がどうであれ、私の息子です。私はそれでも･･･。」彼は言葉をとぎらせた。「私は彼の成長期に一緒にいてやれなかった。その後･･･、私と息子が親しくできたことはなかったのです。彼はこういうことを私には打ち明けてくれんだろうと思う。私には、どう切り出していいのかわからん。なんと訊けばいいのか。」

ドリアンは理解をこめてうなずいた。「息子さんを愛しておいでなんですね。」彼は優しく言った。それ以外にどう答えていいか思いつかなかったので。ああ、このストイックなドイツ男性ときたら、心の問題を語るのになんと困難を覚えているのだろう。「でも、やはりそれが気になるのですか？少しでも？」

「私は年老いた。孫が･･･孫の顔が見たいのだ。」

「お子さんはお一人ですか？」

「ああ。母親はあれがまだ幼いころに死んだものでな。」

「それは･･･お気の毒なことでした。お悔やみ申し上げます。」

男はうなずき返した。「その後、私は少し普通ではなかった。息子の元を離れたのはそのせいだ。息子は妻そっくりで、やつの目は妻の目そのものだった。そのものなんだ。私はその目を見るのがつらかった。息子にとっては不公平な話だ。私にはわかっている。わかっていたのだが、しかし。」彼は一気にそこまで語った。最初の単語から後、ためらうことなく言葉が続いた。それでもなおドリアンは彼の緊張を感じ、何とか手助けをしたいと考えた。

「それはとてもよくわかります。私には。」彼はそう言った。少なくとも、その感情なら彼にはよくわかった。「あなたの息子さんも同じようにおっしゃると思いますよ、今のあなたの言葉を聞いたら。」

男性はそれには同意できないという身振りで、肩をすくめた。

「あの、ミスター…？」ドリアンは続けた。

男性は目を細め、彼をじっと見つめた。それから男性は何か覚悟を決め、緊張したように見えた。「この情況は、全く通常ではない。私は普段ならめったにそうすぐには申し出ないのだが、...私をヨーゼフを呼んでいただけないだろうか。ハインツ・ヨーゼフが私のファーストネームなので。」それから彼は目に見えて躊躇しつつ、強盗の目から自分たちの体で隠しつつ、手を差し出した。

うれしい驚きとともにドリアンはその手を取り、握り返した。「ではあなたは私をドリアンと呼んでくださらなくては、ヨーゼフ。」彼は答えた。新しい知人 - 旅先でよくあるお遊びの相手ではなく - 知人を得たことに喜びを感じながら。お遊びの相手なら数え切れないほどだったがが、知人となるとほとんどいなかった。しかもそれがドイツ人だとあれば、なおさらだ。

「ドリアン。」ヨーゼフは言い、知己となったことを認めた。彼らはまだ友人ではないかもしれなかったが、これで双方に敵意を持たないことは宣言された。

「ヨーゼフ、私が言いたかったのは、私自身は子供を持つことを考えたことが無いけれど、同性愛者である友人のうち何人かは父親になりたいという強い本能を持っているようです。あなたの息子さんについて言っているわけではありませんよ。息子さんがそもそも同性愛者であるかないか、あなたにもわからないわけですから。」

事実としてはそれはめったにないことだったが、最後の言葉は真実だった。誰にもわからない。そして彼は、ヨーゼフが持ちえるかもしれない新たな希望を打ち消してやりたくはなかった。「なぜかというと、私にはピーターという友人がいて、彼は幼馴染との間に娘をもうけているのです。彼らは幸せに過ごしていますよ。それに、先ほど申し上げたように、私の父は母と結婚して、私と三人の姉を得ました。私は本来の性向に基づかない結婚は決してお勧めしませんが･･･、私はただあなたが可能性を完全に排除する必要はないのではないかと言っているのです。」

「しかし、つまりそれは彼が･･･しなければならないことを意味する...つまり、女性と！それは無理なのではないだろうか･･･やつは本当に...ええと･･･。」

「それについても方法はいくつかありますね。それに、養子縁組という方法もありますし。ええ、それは不可能ではないでしょう。申し上げたとおり、私は同性愛者ですが、ヨーゼフ、私自身は･･･そうですね･･･。」彼はすべてを払いのけ、そしてくるりと取り囲むような身振りを示した。「女性とすることも可能でしたよ。」

「Was?!(なんだって?!・ドイツ語)」

銀行内のすべての目が彼らに向かっていた。ドリアンは視線に答えた。「我々は、政府について議論してだけです。」彼はできるだけ罪のない表情で、彼らにそう言った。

「やめろ！」銀行強盗の男が言った。「静かにしろ！誰もしゃべるんじゃない！」

「もちろんさ。申し訳なかったね。」ドリアン後悔の響きを声ににじませながら言った。彼は意味深な瞳を強盗の男のほうに向けたが、男はさっと目をそらせた。抑圧されたドイツ人がもう一人？と思っていいのかな？

その後、女性の銀行強盗が帰ってきた。二人は抱き合ってから話し始めた。ドリアンは途中で途切れた会話を再開させる前に、たっぷり10分は待った。

「それは衝撃の体験というほどでもなかったですね。」と、彼は説明を続けた。「ただ少しの忍耐と健全な想像力の助けを得れば…それは、なんとか可能でした。彼女は私の旧友だったんです。我々はふたりは好奇心でお互いを助けおうとして、まあ、そういうわけですね。 二度と試してみる気はし   
ませんが･･･。」彼は物言いたげに肩をすくめた。

かれの新しい知人は、まるで子供が妖精物語を聞かされたかのように目を丸くして、彼をみつめた。

彼らは強盗の目を盗んで短い会話を続けた。もはや重要な話題に触れることはなかったが、それでもドリアンはヨーゼフの質問には誠実に答えた。

「私は彼に話してみることにする。」ヨーゼフはついに宣言した。「次に会うときに、そうしてみることにしよう。」 

「彼自身の意志に任せなさい。」ドリアンは助言した。「ふたりだけのときに話をするほうが、彼にとっては話しやすいかもしれませんね。」

「ああ。あなたと会ったことを持ち出してもいいものかな？」

「なぜって、私の親友のうち何人かは同性愛者なのだ、息子よ！」ドリアンは、ヨーゼフのアクセントを真似ながら言ってみた。クラウスの真似の練習ならたっぷりしたことがあったから。これは十分に簡単だった。

ヨセフは笑った。「そういうふうに言ってみよう。なるべく穏やかに、そういふうに。実のところ、穏やかに話をするというのはあまり得意ではないのだ。息子もな。だが息子のためには、やってみるべきだろう。さあ、息子がどう答えるか･･･。私は...あなたは、美術品のためにいらっしゃったということだったね？あなたは、美術商にご勤務なのかな？」ドリアンの冗談で彼を少し気を悪くしたのかもしれなかった。

「ええと･･･というより私は...芸術を評価するのが仕事なのです。」嘘というわけではなかった。彼は芸術を評価していた。絵画や彫像や宝石やその他あらゆるものが彼の好みに合うかどうか、エロイカの要求する品質に達している水準かどうかを確認しているのだった。盗むかどうか決めるために、ほかにどんな基準があるだろう？

強盗の女が彼らの方を見つめたため、彼らは一時停止した。彼女が銀行の外に気を取られたので、ヨーゼフは話を再開した。「私はいくつかの絵画を所有している。少し前にそれらの評価を依頼したのだが、そのとき私は不在だったのだ。そして、評価の結果も聞いていない。あなたがお勤めの会社は、私の所蔵品の評価をあなたに依頼することを許可するだろうか？」

おやおや、今度は私の本職につながってきたのかい？ヨーゼフの友好的な態度にもかかわらず、正直なところ銀行を出た後でも交際を継続したがるとは予想していなかった。彼はこの会話が、相手にとっては単に予期せざる情報源に過ぎないだろうと考えていたのだが、それはどうやらちがったようだった。彼は話に乗ってみることにした。身分証明なら、ボーナムの友人が簡単に偽造してくれる。どちらにしろ、一時的なものだ。それに、彼は芸術のためならの時間を惜しまなかった。「問題ないでしょう！それは楽しそうなご依頼ですね！」彼はヨーゼフが魅力的な美術品を何も持っていないことすら期待した。もし持っていたら･･･。

「息子と会って、話してみてくれないだろうか？」

ヨーゼフの希望に満ちた口調に、彼は笑みを作った。「なぜ、ヨーゼフ！」彼は無邪気に言ってみた。「それじゃあまるでお見合いみたいですよ。あなたは私が喜んで･･･」夢中になると。「... ...そこに愛が？」

ヨセフは急いで頭を振った。頬が赤らんでいた。「ちがうちがう！ちょっと考えてみただけだ。ええと･･･、彼はたぶんとても孤独なので...せめて彼が誰かに話すことができていれば...。」彼は力なく肩をすくめた。

「では、何が起こるか見てみましょう。」ドリアンはなめらかに言い添えた。もしその男の子がかわいい子だっただったら…、こんなとき、彼は常にZやGや、またはK、時にはジョーンズなどを思い浮かべた。そしたら、みんなが幸せになれるんじゃないかな。

「あなたは恋をしていらっしゃるのかな？」

「ええ、その通りです。実のところ、あなたのお国の男性に。仕事の件は別として、今ここにいる理由のひとつは彼のためです。」

「愛･･･そう...私は再び、あなたを侮辱してしまうかもしれない。私は、同性愛者というのは誰かを愛することなどないのだと･･･。」

ああ、ドリアンは以前にもその愚かな迷信を聞いたことがあった。「我々には愛などない？我々が求めるのはセックスだけだということ？ああ、それなら私は確信をこめてお答えできますが、ヨセフ、それは真実ではありません。誰もが誰かを愛するように、私達もまた誰かを愛するのです。」

「それは素晴らしい！私は...息子のことをを心配しておったのだ。息子には･･･幸せになって欲しい･･･。」

ドリアンは理解をこめてうなずいた。「誰もが幸せを追求すべきです。それが世界をよりよき場所とするのですから。」

「私はあれの母を心から愛していた。彼女から離れることになったときは...、辛かった。あなたは、その、ええと、･･･パートナーがドイツにいて、お辛くはないのかな？」

ドリアンの笑顔が哀しげに歪んだ。「我々はパートナーではないんです。私は...彼は彼を愛しています。そう、狂ったように深く、心の底から。私の心はすべて彼に捧げられていて、私は彼以外の何も望んでいない･･･、彼を私のものにするためなら。彼は背が高くてハンサムです。美しい長い髪と、私がこれまで見た中で最も素敵な濃い緑の目を持っています。そして彼は...私が今まで会ったなかで最高の男性なんです。問題は...そうですね、こまごまお話してもあなたには退屈なだけでしょうから。ヨーゼフ、彼は･･･、彼はこう言ったんです。私を愛していないと。そして今後も決して 決して･･･。」なんて奇妙なことだろう、と彼は感じた。でも正直なところ、彼はある種の心地よさも感じていた。全くの見ず知らずの他人に、彼の人生で最大の悲しみを打ち明けることになるなんて。

「それはお気の毒に。」ヨーゼフは言った。言葉には誠実な響きがあった。

ドリアンは肩をすくめた。「私は、私が彼にふさわしいということを示そうとしたのですが･･･、ああ、彼は全く頑固な男で、私は恐れています...時には絶望と言ってもいい...。」仲間たち向かっては、これほど素直に語ったことはなかった。ましてやクラウスには。

ヨーゼフはかすかに眉をしかめて彼を見つめた。おそらくは、可能な解決策を検討しているらしき表情、そういうふうに問題を解決していこうとする指向のドイツ人を、ドリアンはもう一人知っていた...

BANG！BANG！

二度の銃声。それはほとんど間を空けずに発射されたために、まるで単独の銃声のように響いた。粉々に散ったガラス、つんざく悲鳴。ドリアンは、純粋な本能のままにヨーゼフをひきずり、壁際のベンチの陰、比較的安全そうな場所に跳びこんだ。さらなる悲鳴が響いた。女性の悲鳴はもちろんだったが、それより低い声ももちろん混じっていた。ドリアンとヨーゼフは一緒になってベンチをひっくり返し、ばかばかしいほど哀れな避難場所を確保しようと試みた。砕けたガラスがさらに降り注いだ。ドリアンは情況確認のためと、できればどこかに突破口が無いかと考え、頭をそっとのぞかせた。そして彼は卒倒しそうになった。いや、もちろんそうはしなかったが。

「もう大丈夫です。」彼はヨセフに言った。「騎兵が到着しました。というか、戦車隊が。」彼は立ちあがり、友人が立ち上がるのを助けるために手を伸ばした。

銀行強盗を試みようとした男女は、どちらも血まみれの手を押さえながら、倒れていた。女は叫び声を上げ、男は放心状態だった。その前で無表情のままに彼らを見下ろしているのは、立ち上がったアレス、戦いの神、海のように力強く、その美貌に恐怖を秘めたる者 - またの名を、クラウス･ハインツ･フォン･デム･エーベルバッハ少佐、もしくはドリアンが心の奥底で呼ぶとおり、「私の人」。

私の英雄よ！彼は幸せに包まれた。犯罪者が確実に取り押さえられるまで少佐の注意を逸らしたくなかったので、ドリアンはおとなしく待つことにした。ほどなく警官隊が内部に殺到し、クラウスは彼が撃ち抜いた標的から離れた。彼の鋭い視線があちこちに飛び、やがてドリアンを発見するや否や、そしてその目は大きく見開かれ、口を大きく開いて驚愕の表情を作った。

しかし、最愛の人 - きみは私を救うために来たんじゃないのかい？きみは私のために来たんだよ！そうじゃなきゃどうして、単なる銀行強盗事件なんかにかかわってくるんだい？なのに、なぜそんなに驚いた顔をしているのさ？

そしてクラウスは彼に向かってずかずかと進んできた。鋭い目がドリアンと何かとの間を行ったり来たり行ったり行ったり行ったり...え？ヨーゼフ？

本当なんだよ、愛するきみ。わたしがヨーゼフと浮気中だったたなんて、そんな心配は全く無いんだよ。私がきみのものだという考えはすごく魅力的なんだけど、君も見ての通り、ヨーゼフと私はたった今、この銀行で会ったばかりなんだよ！そのとおりなんだってば！だからどうしてきみったら…

「俺の父親から離れろ。この堕落した変態の大馬鹿者の泥棒野郎め！よくも父に近づいたな！貴様は、貴様ときたら･･･」

ドリアンはたじろいだ。クラウスの目に現れた、ほとんど気が狂ったような激情におびえた。「きみの･･･きみの･･･きみの･･･お父上?! なんてこと！私...私は･･･」クラウスはドリアンのシャツのフリルをわしづかみにして、彼を引き寄せた。 相手が自分をひどく傷つけそうなほどに怒り狂っているのに気づいたとき、とうとうドリアンは叫んでいた。「知らなかったよ！知らなかったんだよ、誓うよ！少佐、私は･･･」

「クラウス・ハインツ！なにをやっとるか！すぐにやめなさい！なにをしとるんだ！」

少佐はドリアンのシャツが突然燃え上がりでもしたかのように、ぱっと手を離した。彼はドリアンの肩越しにヨーゼフを見つめ、それから一歩下がった。ドリアンは、二人の男性を慌てて見比べた。なぜもっと早く気が付かなかったのだろう。こうやって並んで立つと、見間違えようもなかった。二人とも同じように姿勢がよく、同じように長身で、同じ顎と同じ鼻をしていた。ヨセフの髪は短く灰色だったが、明らかに若いころには息子と同じ色だっただろう。ヨーゼフの目は緑というよりは灰色だったが - "息子は妻そっくりで、やつの目は妻の目そのものだった。そのものなんだ。" - 彼の目は息子のと同じ形をしていた。大きな目に小さめの瞳、そして鋭い目つき、それが彼ら父子に共通する個性だった。

「父上！この男があなたに何か？許さん･･･！」

「クラウス・ハインツ！みっともない振る舞いはやめんか！口をつつしめ！」

クラウスの歯を鳴らし瞬きをした。彼はもはやアルファベッツチームの力強いリーダーであり世界中の敵に恐れられたNATOのエージェントではなく、自分が何をしでかしたかわかっていないが、すぐにでもそれを謝罪せねばならない、聞き分けの良い息子となっていた。

ヨーゼフは振り返った。「ドリアン、息子の無分別な言動をを深くお詫び申し上げます。」

クラウスは喉の奥を鳴らし、目を大きく見開いて彼ら双方を見つめた。

「ヨーゼフ、謝罪の必要はありません。」ドリアンは輝くような笑顔をつくり、十分に状況を楽しみつつ答えた。「そう…そういえばきちんとした自己紹介をしておりませんでしたね。私はドリアン・レッド・グローリア卿、グローリア伯爵です。」

「伯爵？それはまことに光栄ですな。ヨーゼフ・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハが御前にてご挨拶申し上げます。さてドリアン、あなたの胃が子猫のようにぐるぐる鳴いているのが聞こえていなかったとしたら、私は耳鼻科に行かねばならんでしょうな。通りを下ったすぐのところに、ささやかな食事の場の心当たりがあります。ご同行させていただけるかな？」

「もちろんです。それはたいへん･･･」

「父上！この変態がいったい何をあなたに･･･、」

「口を慎まんか、クラウス・ハインツ！私に恥をかかせるもんではない！さあ、おまえは私たちといっしょに来なさい。静かで礼儀正しい態度を崩さんようにな。」

「･･･はい、父上。」

あきらかに驚愕で口も利けなくなっている息子を無視し、ヨセフは手を伸ばしてドリアンの両肩に手を置いた。「あなたは素晴らしかった、ドリアン。さあ、おいでいただきたい。我々には議論すべき、より深刻な課題をあると思うのでな。」

 

ドリアンは楽しそうに笑った。「そうですね。真面目なお話ができると思いますよ、ヨーゼフ。ではお連れいただこうかな。」

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 読者の皆様方におかれては、この「見知らぬ登場人物」の正体をとうにお見通しになったことだと思います。姉妹編を書きたいいなあと思っています。できれば続編を。ごめんね、クラウス。でもお見合いっていうのもいいんじゃないかと思うの。お父様はあなたの幸せを考えてらっしゃるだけなのよ。だからさっさと口を閉じて協力しなさい。ひとつ特記しておきたいのは、私がクラウスの父親を好きだということです。彼は魅力的だし、クラウスとドリアンの関係については多分賛否両方の感想を持ってると思うんですよね。彼を書くのは楽しい作業です。


End file.
